


Your bad day is My good day

by Kaioken95



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Dominant Bottom, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, M/M, Needy Kurosaki Ichigo, OTP Feels, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: This is a GrimmIchi smut one-shot, written as a Secret Valentine-gift exchange I was apart of for my good friend Kiki!!! It begins with Ichigo comes back after a long hard day, annoyed, pissed and horny... So he makes good use of his idiot boyfriend.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	Your bad day is My good day

Grimmjow was spread out on the sofa, watching some late nature documentary. His eyes halfway open, his attention was only partially devoted to the program. He wondered where Ichigo was? Maybe he got some traffic or his phone died… Oh well, he would get here when he got here. Grimmjow got to his feet, his stomach was rumbling for something to eat. Walking towards the kitchen, opening the fridge door. Scanning the contents of the fridge, some vegetables, meat, half a container of eggs. He wasn’t in the mood to cook, wanting a quicker option. His eyes then stopped at a container with an already prepared meal, leftover takeaway. However, there was also a sticker in Ichigo’s handwriting that read: 

**_Property of Ichigo Kurosaki._ **

**_DO NOT TOUCH!!!_ **

**_(This means you Grimmjow)_ **

Of course, that little message just made his eyes roll, ignoring the little sticker. Ripping it off, crumbling it in his hand, and tossing aside. Taking his boyfriend’s leftovers and grabbing a soda can before closing the fridge and returning to his show. Opening the small box, he became eating the sandwich, something BBQ of course. 

Some time had passed, Grimmjow had satisfied his hunger. The empty container was resting on the floor. Suddenly the sound of keys and the door unlocking made Grimmjow’s ears perk. Looking over in the direction of the doorway, Ichigo had come home. The other had closed the door behind him, his heavy footsteps approaching the living room. Ichigo stood there, wearing a purple winter hat, a thick green jacket with hoodie, jeans, and boots. His expression was an angry one, his eyes were focused on Grimmjow for a moment before he glanced at his empty container of food. Grimmjow just smugly grinned at his boyfriend.

“Before you start, I was hungry, and needed to eat whatever was the quickest.” Grimmjow said returning his focus back to the TV. “Maybe if you got here on time, you would have enjoyed your food.” He sarcastically said.

Ichigo remained silent. He just stood there like he was ready to explode, his eyes were filled with silent rage. Then all of sudden, he started chuckling to himself. Ichigo took off his hat, and started to undo his jacket, then kicking off his shoes. Under his coat, he was wearing a white top with a red and black logo on the chest. Without warning, he grabbed the remote off the sofa and turned off the TV.

“What the hell?!” Grimmjow demanded, looking at the other.

“Go upstairs.” Ichigo firmly told Grimmjow, who looked confused for a moment.

“Huh? What?” Grimmjow didn’t understand. What was he being sent to his room like a misbehaving kid, all because he ate Ichigo’s leftovers?

“Look, I’ll get you another sandwich tomorrow if you’re that bent outta shape about.” Grimmjow said as Ichigo still stood there, his arms folded.

“I want you to go upstairs…” Ichigo once again told Grimmjow, making him groan in annoyance. “And drop your pants.” Ichigo added, as Grimmjow's expression change. His eyes widened, processing that last part.

“I’m sorry. What did you just…” Grimmjow was looking at the other.

“Go upstairs, take your pants off, take your underwear off. Get yourself ready so I can ride you.” Ichigo spoke sharply and firmly as Grimmjow suddenly smiled.

“I… W-What are you…” Grimmjow couldn’t form a sentence. Ichigo then tossed the remote back on the couch. 

“Fuck it. The couch will do.” Ichigo began to strip off the rest of his clothes.

“Whoa?! Hold on, what the hell’s going on? Why are you…” Grimmjow was standing up now. 

“Look, today was shit. Everyone was shitty. The journey home was long, cold, and wet. And right now, after all the shit… All I wanna do is sit on your lap and ride your cock.” Ichigo answered the other, his day from leaving out this morning to returning right now had been a long ordeal.

“So, what are we gonna do? We gonna fuck or what?” Ichigo asked as he removed the last of his clothing. Grimmjow just stood there, dumbfounded by this. This was out of character as he was mostly the one who instigated sex in their relationship. To see Ichigo so demanding, intense and eager for it.

“Gimme a sec.” Grimmjow said as he quickly ran out of the room, into the hallway where he suddenly fist pumped the air, widely grinning, mouthing the words ‘yes’ ‘thank you’ and ‘fuck ‘yeah’ excited that the other was eager.

“Grimmjow! Your window’s closing!” Ichigo said, if the other didn’t hurry up and give him an answer, he was just gonna take care of it by himself.

“Nope. I’m all for it. Let’s do this! Absolutely!” Grimmjow rushed back into the living, unbuckling his belt, and pulling off his top. 

Grimmjow couldn’t contain his excitement, grinning stupidly, his cock was already at half-mast after Ichigo stripped. His arms wrapped around Ichigo, pulling close to him as he leaned for a passionate kiss. Their lips locked, Ichigo’s hands were holding Grimmjow’s face, his fingers running the other’s blue locks. Grinding his cock against the other’s, thrusting and rolling his hips. Moaning and panting escaped their lips as Ichigo was guiding Grimmjow to sofa, as they fell back on it with Ichigo on top of Grimmjow. Of course, Grimmjow’s hands firmly gripped onto Ichigo’s rear, groping and squeezing his cheeks. His cock was throbbing at this point, positioning it between Ichigo’s cheeks, the other began grinding on his boyfriend’s cock. 

“Hey, hold on a sec… Want me to get some lube-“ Ichigo cut off Grimmjow before he could finish. “Just shut up and fuck me.” Ichigo told him, Grimmjow couldn’t believe this. This was gonna be a once in a lifetime moment, if he was comfortable and eager to go then he was gonna shut up and get on with it.

“Fine. Totally. If that’s what you want.” Grimmjow lined his cock between Ichigo’s cheeks. His cheeks went a deep pink shade, slowly pushing his cock into Ichigo.

“A-Ah fuck~! Fuck...” Ichigo hissed out feeling the other’s cock burying it’s way inside. His throbbing head, his thick shaft, Grimmjow was panting with inch he pushed up into his boyfriend’s.

Grimmjow could feel Ichigo’s body tensing up, his insides squeezing his cock. The other was holding onto Grimmjow tightly, hiding his face on Grimmjow’s shoulder. His face was a beet red, breathing heavily, it was rough but he didn’t care. Locking his arms tightly around his back. Grimmjow wasted no time, Ichigo asked for this, after all, he began moving his hips, thrusting his shaft in and out of Ichigo. A big toothy grin spread across Grimmjow’s face, Ichigo began moaning out, rolling his hips in rhythm with the other’s thrusting. 

“You alright?” Grimmjow grunted out, Ichigo just shook his head, slightly pulling away from Grimmjow, his hands on the other’s shoulders, riding him. 

“H... Harder.” Ichigo panting, Grimmjow moved his hands up to the other’s hips, speeding up his thrusts. His nails digging into Ichigo’s skin. 

“Fuck. You’re really into it? W-What brought this on?” Grimmjow asked, a little curious to know what brought all this on.

“Seriously...” Ichigo spoke in a breathless voice, this wasn’t the time to be asking. 

“Okay, okay. I’m gonna shut up about it...” Grimmjow chuckled, wrapping his arms around Ichigo’s body, his face pressed between his pecs, licking and kissing Ichigo’s soft nipples. Softly biting and nuzzling into his chest.

“Yeah... That feels... So, good.” Ichigo moaning, smiling as he was feeling more pleasure now, adjusting to Grimmjow’s cock. 

“Fuck.” Grimmjow spoke in a softer tone. “I fucking love you...” He whispered to himself, still excited by Ichigo’s behavior.

Panting with each movement, Ichigo shut his eyes tightly, hairs sticking to his skin from his sweat. His body was trembling and shaking, his own cock between his and Grimmjow’s body, rubbing on his boyfriend’s hard abs, leaking precum from his tip. Grimmjow changing up the pace of his thrusting, from hard, quick thrusts, to slow and gentle. Both of them grunting and moaning out from their enjoyment. Ichigo cupping Grimmjow’s face, pushing his lips against the other. His body was hot all over, gasping, panting between their kiss. His tongue pushing into Grimmjow’s mouth, tasting him. They had to break for air, parting their kiss. Ichigo catching his breath, eyes narrowed, a flustered expression. Grimmjow weakly smiling, licking some drool off the corner of his mouth.

“W-Wait… Hold on, s-stop.” Ichigo holding onto Grimmjow’s shoulders, his boyfriend’s movement instantly came to a stop. “Lay back down, keep still, a-and gimme your hands...” His voice was out of breath, but stern. Grimmjow grinning did as he was told.

Grimmjow laid back on the sofa, taking Ichigo’s hands into his own. Both of them squeezing each other’s hands tightly. A devious smile slowly spread across Ichigo’s face. Ichigo started moving again, his hips rolling, thrusting up and down on Grimmjow’s cock. The other began moaning, wanting to move along with Ichigo but following his orders, letting his boyfriend ride him. He could feel himself reaching his climax, he was getting close. Ichigo’s cock was bouncing from his movement, he was ready to blow soon. Grinning at the sight of Grimmjow’s face, his cheeks beet red, his tongue sticking out moaning, the grunting and moans coming from his mouth.

“You gonna cum with me?” Ichigo slyly asked the other who returned a similar smug smile. Ichigo’s eyes twitched, pressing his forehead against the other’s, panting, loudly gasping. Both feeling the heat from each other, his brown eyes locking onto Grimmjow’s blue. One of them was gonna have to blink first.

“F-Fuck!” Ichigo blinked, shutting his eyes, streams of his cum shot all over him and Grimmjow, with him, soon following a series of heavy grunts, as Ichigo pressed down deep on his cock, feeling it surging shooting his cum deep inside of Ichigo.

“Yeah, fucking unload in me.” Ichigo fell into Grimmjow’s arms, riding out the other’s orgasm, Grimmjow’s was smiling widely, satisfied. His balls twitch emptying his load completely into Ichigo. The other clung onto him, hugging him tight, his head resting on Grimmjow’s collarbone.

Eventually, they both came to a stop, out of breath, sweaty, a stinging and soreness sensation all over, but both of them were completely satisfied. Grimmjow was half sure this wasn’t real, maybe he was a really intense lucid dream. He casually threw one arm around Ichigo, holding him close, glancing down at him, his eyes were shut, he had already passed out. Seriously thank you to the collective shit that pissed Ichigo off to the point that led to this. He was looking forward to the next time Ichigo got like this… 


End file.
